Inamori Yuriko
Inamori Yuriko ( ) was Inamori Asuto's ill mother. Appearance She was a slender woman with a rosy skin complexion and shoulder-length dark hair. She had the same, green oil eyes of her son with three stripes of lighter green at the bottom of the iris. Personality Despite her brief appearance, it's still possible to deduce some little aspects of her personality: she was seen as a caring and supportive mother who, despite her illness, tried to be always smiling for her son's benefit. She was also seen as extremely mature, not afraid of her upcoming death and proud of her son capacity to go on even without her presence. She seemed to have a great relationship with Asuto, being extremely supportive in his passion for soccer, knowing the importance this sport has in her son life. Plot Background As revealed in episode 11, sometime during her youth Yuriko met Asuto's father, a professional football player at the peak of his career, with whom she conceived her son. At some point he was contacted by a foreign team, but Yuriko could not follow him due her precarious health being already worsened by the stressful living conditions of Tokyo. Despite the bitterness of the situation, she decide to move to Inakunijima, the island where she was born, with her infant Asuto. There, she raised her baby alone, lying about his father whereabouts and making Asuto believe he was killed in an accident when he was abroad, frightened that her decision to remain in Japan could lead at some point her son hating not only his father but also the soccer. She was also a good friend of Kazeaki Yone, whom she met probably during her stay in Tokyo. At some point Yuriko's body succumbed to her illness, forcing her to be hospitalized and unable to follow Asuto's growth, much with her sadness. Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin Yuriko was still hospitalized at the start of the series, due her illness was reaching its end-state. She made her first appearance in episode 1, when Asuto reached her after he was informed by his friend Hiura Kirina that her health was getting worse; worsening his mood which was already disturbed by the demolition of the soccer club of his school. Instead of worrying about herself, she motherly was more interested in her son injuries, asking what was happened to his face, full of patches and scratches. After Asuto's worries about her, she informed him to be on the verge of death, asking forgiveness for her inability to follow his growth. Despite Asuto's dismay, she tried to reassure him saying she'll be forever with him, along his life-passion for soccer. She died few moments later in her hospital bed, in presence of her distraught son. Asuto later received a letter from Kazeaki Yone, whose sender was his late mother, who told the doctors to send it to Asuto once he was back on his feet. In the letter, she said she was sorry for leaving him alone as she had been sick. She also said that she wanted to apologise for lying about his father, revealing that he actually didn't die; he had just been abroad playing soccer for a foreign country. In the letter she also told of her background, and how she regretted to abandon him and went back to Inakunijima. At the end, she encouraged Asuto to continue to play soccer and fulfill his dream – like his father did. She hoped the path he took leaded him to a bright future full of sunlight and she also hoped one day her son would meet his father, claiming she would be cheering him on from heaven. Trivia *She has several similarities with Matatagi's Mother: **both of them were already ill prior the start of their respective series, being forced to be unable to follow the growth of their children (although Yuriko's illness seems more serious or in an advanced state); **they were the only adults of their family due the absence of a paternal figure (the fathers left their children a long time before.) Category:Female characters Category:Ares characters Category:Deceased